He came every night
by Karlints
Summary: He came every night. He came every night and Shikamaru wondered why. ShikaNaru, meaning yaoi/slash/malexmale love. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my firs fic and I hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS! This contains yaoi/ slash/ malexmale relationships, okay. So don't read if you don't like that. This also mentions rape, torture and abuse. There are several bad words, mostly the f-word and bad humor. I will warn you before the bad humor begins, so be prepared.

Pairings: past SasuNaru and ShikaNaru.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! You no sue me!

_Hello…_ Thinking.

Oh, this is mostly from Shika's POV (I tried…), but it changes sometimes so it can be confusing. ;)

……………………………….

He came every night. He came every night and Shikamaru wondered why.

The first time was about one month ago. Shikamaru was sleeping until someone knocked on his window. Deciding to ignore whoever it was behind the window, he turned his back to it and pulled the blanket over his head. About half a minute later the knocks came again, more urgent this time. Muttering a sleepy 'troublesome' under his breath he got out of bed and went to open the window. A slight breeze blew across Shikamaru's face as he stared at the intruder. Naruto.

„What are you doing here?" Shikamaru muttered, annoyed.

Naruto ignored his question completely and instead asked, „Can I sleep here tonight? I..." He bit his lip and looked at the floor, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't ask why.

„Yeah, sure, whatever. Just let me go to sleep." The lazy boy said, obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him, and walked back to his bed, muttering something about troublesome blondes all the way. Naruto smiled slightly, slipped in through the window and closed it after him. The blonde walked over to Shikamaru's bed, getting under the covers and curling into a ball, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, when Shikamaru woke up, Naruto was already gone and Shikamaru wondered if it was only a dream. _But why would I have a dream about Naruto...? So troublesome... _thought the lazy boy and decided to stay up later just in case Naruto came back that night.

That night, when Shikamaru finally decided to go to sleep, someone knocked on the window. He got up, opened the window and saw it was Naruto.

„Can I sleep here again tonight?" the blonde asked, not looking at Shikamaru's eyes.

„Why?"

Naruto seemed to hesitate before muttering, „Sasuke threw me out..."

Shikamaru sighed. There were rumours going around, about Naruto and Sasuke being a couple, but Shikamaru had never really believed them. Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of guy to get into a serious relationship with another male. He seemed so obsessed with restoring his clan...

Shikamaru sighed again. _Troublesome..._ he thought, but still said, „Sure, why not."

Naruto smiled and the brunette noticed it seemed... sad. _Why would Naruto be sad?_ he asked himself but shrugged it off. If the troublesome blonde had problems he would tell him. _If he wanted to, of course._

A minute later Naruto was curled up next to Shikamaru on the brunette's large-ish bed. Said brunette noticed how the younger boy seemed to favor his left arm while closing the window._ He's right handed... Naruto, what happened to you?_

A minute later both Shikamaru and Naruto were asleep. The next morning Naruto yet again sneaked out before Shikamaru woke.

A week after Naruto first started sleeping at Shikamaru's place, Sasuke got more violent, throwing the blonde out sooner than usual. So it came as quite a surprise to Shikamaru when one evening Naruto appeared at 9 in the evening instead of the usual 11. Still, the shadow nin didn't ask anything and let Naruto in. The lazy boy observed as Naruto walked over to the bed with a small limp and frowned. He sighed and decided to start a conversation about everything and nothing. Pretty soon, they started talking about bloodlines and Shikamaru was amazed at how much Naruto seemed to know about it.

„ALL bloodlines come from demons, the Tailed ones I mean. The Sharingan, for example, came from Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's an extremely weakened form of Kyuubi's own eyes. The Byakugan evolved from the Sharingan after an Uchicha got banished from his clan and married to a Hyuuga, who had just gotten a weak form of the Byakugan from Shukaku. As a result, the Byakugan we know today came to be." (A/N: that sounds odd, for some reason...)

Shikamaru listened on, extremely interested at Naruto's amount of knowledge on some subjects. _Why was he hiding his true intelligence?_

„Where did the other bloodlines come from?"

„Well... the Yamanakas got their bloodline from the Four Tailed Owl, the Aburames from the Three Tailed Turtle, how, I honestly don't know. Chouji and his family also got their bloodline from Shukaku. Inuzukas got it from the Seven Tailed wolf..." He paused, seemingly listening to something. Shikamaru blinked. _Whaat...?_

„Oh, and your family got your bloodline from the Eight Tailed Deer, the one with the Shadow element... Your shadow jutsus can be way stronger than they really are. Traveling through shadows should also be possible, among other things..." He trailed off, staring at nothing.

„Anyway, I'm going to sleep! G'night!" Naruto said, almost too cheerfully. Shikamaru blinked in surprise and looked at the clock on his wall. _It's 12... Already?_ The lazy boy looked over at the younger boy on his bed and thought for the thousandth time that week: _What is wrong with that troublesome blonde...?_ He sighed and decided to think about it some other time, when he wasn't so sleepy.

About a week after the talk about bloodlines, Shikamaru finally decided to ask Naruto _why_ he always came to _him_. When Naruto did come that evening he looked extremely tired and Shikamaru felt... sad, almost. Still, he decided to ask Naruto, „Why did you come to me?"

The blonde blinked, not expecting the question, and looked at the floor. Slowly and quietly, he started explaining, „You're the only one I can really trust."

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru and, seeing the expectant look, continued. „Sakura is out because she's tied to the problem; Ino wouldn't probably let me in, thinking I wanted to prank her or something. Shino, Chouji and Tenten I really don't know well, and Kiba wouldn't probably let me in. Lee is, well... Lee." He chuckled. It sounded oddly hollow, as if he didn't know why exactly he was laughing. „Hinata would faint as soon as she saw me and Neji... I could trust him, but it's too hard to get to the Hyuuga compound. Then... Kakashi-sensei wouldn't really believe me; Ero-sennin, Tsunade-obaa-chan and Iruka-sensei would probably kill Sasuke... And that's all. Besides, I've known you since I was 6... You're my first friend, so I hope I can trust you. Kyuu does ..." the last part was a whisper, obviously not meant for Shikamaru to hear. He did, anyway. _Who's Kyuu?_

Shikamaru was used to solving puzzles, he was a genius after all (A/N: ego...). But Uzumaki Naruto was a puzzle he just couldn't figure out. Each time he thought he solved it, some new information came in and he had to start from the beginning.

Then it hit him. „Wait... Has Sasuke been... abusing you?" the brunette asked, not really wanting an answer.

„Yes..."Shikamaru flinched. No-one should be that sad, especially Naruto, Konohas cheeriest person.

„What did he do to you?" the older boy was pissed, the angry tone in which he said that simple sentence proved it. Shikamaru himself was surprised at how angry he actually was. _Odd..._

Naruto flinched and moved slightly away from the angry teen. Shikamaru saw this and sighed. Standing up from the bean bag he was slouched on, he walked over to the blonde and, after hesitating for half a second, hugged him. Naruto froze.

„I just want to help you." Shikamaru murmured quietly. Naruto sighed and relaxed slightly.

„I know." He said it with a silent and sad tone. Shikamaru suddenly had the urge to never let go. _What...?_

Minutes passed before Naruto answered Shikamaru's question.

„He beats me."

Shikamaru frowned. That wasn't all and he knew it.

„There's more, isn't there."

„... Yes." It was whispered yet Shikamaru could still hear him. Naruto buried his face in Shikamaru's shoulder, shivering slightly, and the older boy could tell it wasn't from the cold. Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

„Every night, after he comes home, he demands me to make him dinner. I always do it because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if I don't. I rarely eat, because always after dinner he beats me. After that..." Naruto shuddered again and hugged Shikamaru closer. Shikamaru let him.

„... He rapes me." Naruto laughed and Shikamaru almost winced at how hollow it sounded.

„Can you believe it? Each time he tells me how much he loves me, how he would never hurt me, how _special_ I am to him. That sick fuck!" Naruto broke down, laughing and crying at the same time. Shikamaru was shocked. Sure, he expected as much but actually hearing it broke his heart. _Naruto... You troublesome blonde! Why didn't you tell anyone? We could help you!_

When Shikamaru looked down at the sobbing teen in his arms, he saw he wanted to continue.

„He throws me out after that. The first nights I hid in a tree near the house, just to see what he does after that. You know what I found out? He goes out and finds a bitch to fuck. You know what he tells her? 'I love you'... The most often is Sakura, actually. She's involved with Lee, for Heaven's sake! Some girlfriend..." Naruto frowned, „I haven't seen Ino, Hinata or Tenten there... I'm glad Ino got over he childish crush..." he kept muttering for some time, Shikamaru too shocked to stop him. After a minute or so, Naruto yawned and leaned on Shikamaru, closing his eyes. The older teen saw this as a chance to calm the blonde and pulled him down to lie on the bed they were sitting on, not letting go of him. A few minutes after he pulled the covers on them, Naruto fell asleep, but not before muttering, „I'm lucky to have you as a friend..."

That night, Shikamaru didn't fall asleep till dawn. When he woke, Naruto was, as usual, gone.

Ten days passed until Naruto came again and during that time he was extremely edgy, not managing to sleep at night. His friends kept asking him what's wrong, but he just shrugged it off, telling them he was having some troublesome nightmares. His friends seemed to accept it, but most of them still didn't really believe it.

Naruto wasn't seen during those days and Shikamaru came to a conclusion: he was in love with the blonde. All those odd bouts of possessiveness he felt for him made sense, and so did the need to hug him and never let go.

A week after Naruto went missing, teams 10, 8 and team Gai decided to gather up and ask Tsunade where Naruto had disappeared to. The blonde woman didn't know, but sent them to Naruto's apartment. When they got there, Sasuke opened the door and Shikamaru felt his blood boil. _That guy looks way too smug..._

Sasuke told the search team that Naruto was sick. When they asked to see him, he politely told them to leave. Actually, his correct words were, „Fuck off, he doesn't want to see anybody!" After that came the dramatic slamming of the door which Sasuke seemed to be so fond of. Shikamaru frowned and hoped Naruto was okay.

On the tenth day, when Shikamaru was ready to break into Naruto's apartment and get the blonde out, he appeared behind Shikamaru's window, looking as if he hadn't slept in a month. Shikamaru quickly opened the window and Naruto jumped in, wincing as his left foot hit the ground. He gave Shikamaru a shaky smile before collapsing into the brunettes arms. Said brunette quickly picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed, noticing how easy it was for him to pick him up. _It's not just the ninja training... he probably hasn't been eating properly in months!_

On the way to the bed, Naruto muttered, „I broke up with him... ten days ago. He's been torturing me ever since." The teen chuckled again, sadly this time. Then, seemingly running out of energy, he sighed and put his head on Shikamaru's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Shikamaru felt like crying. _Naruto... you don't deserve this. You are too good for him. You're too good for anyone._

Laying the blonde down on the bed, he crawled next to him and hugged him gently, too afraid to upset his injuries.

„We should take you to the hospital."

Naruto opened his eyes weakly to glance at Shikamaru before closing them again. „No. They'd just throw me out. I'm not welcomed there. I'm not welcomed anywhere..."

Shikamaru frowned, „You're welcomed here."

Naruto shook his head weakly, „You don't know, do you. You don't know what I am... I'm a demon, Shika, a monster."

Shikamaru looked at the small teen in his arms, confusion in his eyes. „What are you talking about?"

„I'm talking about Kyuubi, Shika. The Yondaime didn't kill him, he sealed him in me. That's why people hate me: I'm a monster."

Suddenly, everything fell in place: the hateful glares, the odd red chakra, Naruto's ability to heal so fast, and his stamina... What Naruto said at the end of the sentence also reached him. _I'm a monster..._

Shikamaru snarled angrily and Naruto flinched weakly, afraid the older teen was angry at him.

„You're not a monster, Naruto. Those who say so are only idiots, unable to see pass the seal. You are not a monster Naruto, and neither are you a demon. You are Uzumaki Naruto, not Kyuubi. And if you ever call yourself a monster again, I'll hit you, understand?"

Naruto smiled sleepily, „Got it, Shika. And... thank you." With that, the blonde fell asleep, soon followed by Shikamaru.

The next morning, Shikamaru woke up with Naruto in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Half an hour later, the blonde did so, yawning widely. Shikamaru also opened his eyes, grinning at Naruto.

„So, you want go get some breakfast?"

Naruto chuckled, „Sure, haven't had a good breakfast in a while..."

Shikamaru frowned, but let it go. He pushed himself out of bed and shivered as the cold air hit him. Walking over to the blonde's side of the bed, he smirked at Naruto, who was weakly struggling with the blanket. Shikamaru stepped towards Naruto and pulled him out of bed. He looked the younger boy over and frowned, he needed to get those wounds cleaned. Going towards his desk he opened a drawer and pulled out some bandages and something to clean the wounds with. It took the teen over 40 minutes to clean and bandage all the wounds, after which he also changed the sheets on the bed.

Going over to his closet, he pulled out two pairs of pants and two T-shirts. Throwing Naruto a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt, he turned his back to let the boy dress in peace, at the same time pulling on his own jeans and shirt.

Naruto dressed quickly and tried to stand up. However, his legs were weak and he collapsed, falling to the floor like a ragdoll, „Dammit!"

Shikamaru turned over and sighed. He seemed to be doing that alot lately. He walked over to Naruto, pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. The blonde blushed, but after several complaints („I'm not a baby!") put his own arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru frowned, Naruto's limp was worse than ever! Seeing his frown, Naruto smiled reassuringly, „I'll be fine, Kyuubi will heal it in no time."

The older teen frowned again but decided to let it go. After managing to go down the stairs, which took longer than it should have, Naruto and Shikamaru finally reached the kitchen. Walking there they saw Shikamaru's mother cooking pancakes and humming a tune. She looked towards the doorway and smiled.

„Good morning, Shikamaru-kun. Who's your friend?"

„Good morning, mother. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my mom." He sounded very unenthusiastic.

Naruto smiled shyly, „Hello, Mrs. Nara."

She laughed lightly, „Oh, please, Naruto-kun, call me Yoshino." Naruto muttered a small okay and Shikamaru gently lowered him into a chair, frowning (again) as the younger boy winced.

**(****Warning, bad humor ahead! Read at your own risk.)**

Yoshino stared at Naruto for a while, making him slightly uncomfortable, before smiling and saying, „You look tired, dear. Rough night?"

Naruto blushed and Shikamaru choked on air next to him, managing to gasp out, „Mom!" Yoshino smirked, obviously enjoying teasing her son. She turned around and continued making pancakes while starting a conversation with the two boys. Naruto and Yoshino soon discovered that they had lots of hobbies in common and started talking about the right amount of sunshine for some plant or other, Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention.

„Troublesome women..." he whispered under his breath. Naruto heard it and frowned. With a light tone, as if talking about the weather, he told him, „Say it again, Shika, and I'll hit you."

Shikamaru eeped slightly and muttered, „Yes, Naruto." _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... Too true. Troublesome blonde... _He thought fondly.

Yoshino smirked again and, without turning around, said, „Boy, Shikamaru-kun, he has you whipped."

Naruto blushed again and Shikamaru banged his head against the table, saying something about troublesome evil women and their evil evilness. Naruto's blush turned slightly darker, realizing Shikamaru had meant him too. After about a minute of silence, Naruto and Yoshino resumed their conversation, Shikamaru's mother teasing her son and Naruto every few minutes. By the time the pancakes were ready, Shikamaru and Naruto were both extremely embarassed, trying not to look at each other. And even while they were eating, Yoshino didn't stop the torment on the two boys.

After breakfast Shikamaru dragged Naruto towards the Hokage tower using one of the less used roads, hoping none of their friends would see them. They were in luck and half an hour later, they were standing behind the door to Tsunade's office. Naruto took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, limping in while leaning heavily on Shikamaru.

Tsunade didn't even look up when the door opened, instead yelling out, „I'm working, Shizune so leave me alone!"

Naruto pouted. „You know, I think I should be offended. Everyone's calling me a woman today!"

Tsunade's head snapped up so quickly, Naruto and Shikamaru were amazed that she hadn't broken her neck. She jumped up from the chair and a second later she was next to Naruto.

„Where were you for these last ten days, you moron? You friends were worried sick! Hell, I was worried sick!" She hugged Naruto tightly, as if wanting to make sure he was real.

Shikamaru had stepped away the moment Tsunade jumped up from the chair and was therefore safe from her crushing grip. He smirked at the slightly blueish boy being suffocated by the Hokage and sighed. _Troublesome women... I'm saying that a lot lately. Wonder why._

„Tsunade-obaa-chan... You're crushing me!" The choking boy finally managed to gasp out. The woman loosened her grip but didn't let go. After holding onto her adopted little brother for some more time, she let go and stepped away. Naruto was steady for a second before his legs gave out. Shikamaru shot forward to catch the boy and hugged him to his chest. Tsunade frowned.

„Naruto, what happened?" She asked in a deadly calm voice. After getting no answer, Tsunade barked out, „Naruto, dammit, you're hurt! Take of your shirt!"

The blonde boy flinched slightly but still pulled off his shirt, Shikamaru helping slightly. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the multitude of bandages around his torso, all stained with red, and his thinness. She wanted to blame someone and the nearest person was Shikamaru.

„You!" She yelled, pointing at the poor boy trying to hide behind Naruto. „What did you do to my little brother?!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to defend himself, Naruto yelled, „It wasn't him!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she stared at the end of a long gash. „Then who? Who hurt you, Naruto?!"

Naruto stared at Shikamaru pleadingly and, after sighing, the older boy helped Naruto to a chair and sat in it, pulling the blonde boy to sit on his lap. Naruto blushed, but didn't complain. Tsunade frowned but nodded at Naruto to start talking. The blonde boy took a deep breath and told Tsunade everything.

He talked for about 20 minutes, pausing several times to either shiver or breathe in deeply. Each time he did that, Shikamaru just hugged him closer and whispered soothing words to calm him down. When the young boy finally finished, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, as did Tsunade. Shikamaru seemed unaffected yet Naruto could feel he was by how tightly he was hugging him.

Tsunade took a hesitant step towards Naruto before breathing in deeply and taking the necessary strides to reach the two boys. She reached towards the young blonde and wiped a few tears off his cheeks.

„Naruto-kun... Why didn't you tell us before?" Her tone was sad and slightly angry, at herself or Sasuke, the two teens couldn't really tell.

Naruto buried his face into Shikamaru's shoulder and murmured quietly, „I was afraid..."

„Afraid of what?" She looked confused.

„I... don't really know. Sasuke, maybe, or everyone else... I just was."

Tsunade growled quietly and started muttering something under her breath. „That little... SHIZUNE! Get in here!" she yelled, loud enough for it to be heard all around Konoha. The people of Konoha ignored it: the Hokage could be heard screaming at least once a day.

Not a second later Shizune scrambled into the room, looking slightly out of breath. Before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, Tsunade yelled again, „Get me Uchiha Sasuke, NOW!"

Shizune only nodded and poofed out of the room to go find the last Uchiha as fast as she could. If Tsunade was that pissed it was better to do whatever the Hell she wanted. Last time an ANBU angered her she had punched the poor man so hard he was in a coma for a week. Shizune shuddered as she remembered the incident, hoping the older woman wouldn't get that violent ever again.

While Shizune was out searching for Sasuke, Tsunade had started taking pictures of Naruto's wounds for the lawsuit against the last Uchiha and, at the same time, healing them. About ten minutes later, when Naruto's most serious wounds were healed thanks to Tsunade and Kyuubi, Shizune returned with Sasuke, the boy looking slightly confused.

However, as soon as the dark haired boy saw the half-healed Naruto, his confused expression turned into a smirk.

„Did you get into a fight _again_?" he asked in a fake caring tone. Both Tsunade and Shikamaru had to stop themselves from hitting the smug teen. Shizune, who had been on her way out, gasped as she saw Naruto and ran to him, healing the rest of the wounds. Naruto smiled at her thankfully and closed his eyes, obviously tired.

„Uchiha, do you know what Naruto told me about his wounds?"

Sasuke looked slightly thoughtful. „Did he tell you I had been beating him for the last month or so, raping him and then throwing him out to have sex with some random woman, most often Sakura?" When Tsunade only nodded angrily he continued, „Naruto, what have I told you about lying to people?! And then getting into a fight, honestly! You could have been killed!" It was said gently, almost as if Sasuke cared. Naruto whimpered.

„I'm not lying." He whispered, eyes still closed. Shikamaru, having heard the whimper, walked over to the chair and pulled Naruto to sit on his lap again. The younger boy smiled weakly and dropped his head on the brunettes shoulder, seemingly asleep. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who was glaring at him and Naruto, and sighed. _The troublesome idiot._

Sasuke growled. „Hands off Naruto, Nara. He's mine."

Shikamaru stared into Sasuke's eyes before replying calmly, „Naruto tells us he's not. He said he broke up with you ten days ago."

Sasuke snarled and turned around to face Tsunade. „Hokage-sama, they're lying! I would never hurt Naruto! I love him and he loves me! He told me so! We would never break up and I would never cheat on him!" he yelled, eyes blazing.

„Then prove it. Let me cast a truth jutsu on you." Tsunade said calmly, with an evil little smirk on her face. Sasuke looked confused.

„A what? There is no such thing!"

„Actually, yes there is. It's a forbidden jutsu, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. Basically, it's a jutsu that takes massive amounts of chakra from both the caster and the, oh, let's say, 'victim', and you can only ask about two or three questions until it wears off. It's not used in interrogations because the amount of chakra needed often kills the 'victim' and you don't get much information from it anyway." She grinned evilly. „Yet, it's perfectly suited for solving our current problem. So, Uchiha, do you agree?"

Sasuke froze. _What to do?_ He thought for a moment. Then smirked.

„I accept." _There's no way it'll actually work._

Tsunade nodded and did a few handseals, muttering something under her breath. Sasuke scowled when it didn't do anything, but didn't comment on the odd behavior of their current Hokage. He stared as he saw the blonde woman walk closer to him, doing multiple handseals and chanting something under her breath. When she was right in front of Sasuke, she stopped and put her hands on his shoulders. The boy felt an odd tingling sensation wash over him and frowned.

Tsunade took another deep breath and asked, „Have you ever intentionally abused Uzumaki Naruto by beating and raping him?"

Sasuke wanted to say no, he really did.

„Yes."

„Have you ever had sex with someone else while you two were dating?"

„Yes." He growled in frustration. _DAMMIT!_

„Who were they?"

„Haruno Sakura, and some random sluts." _DAMN IT!_

Tsunade exhaled and pulled her hands off Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke himself felt suddenly extremely tired, like someone had sucked out all of his chakra. He collapsed on the floor and saw Tsunade being helped into her chair by Shizune.

„Uchiha Sasuke, you are proven guilty of abusing and raping Uzumaki Naruto. Your punishment shall be decided later. ANBU!" she yelled out the last part, exhaustion clearly heard in her voice. The two ANBU guards behind the door stepped in and bowed, waiting for further commands.

„Take Uchiha Sasuke to a holding cell and make sure he can't get out." She gasped out, feeling dizziness overwhelm her. The two ANBU guards nodded and dragged Sasuke away. Literally dragged. He was too tired to walk and the guards had heard everything that went on in the office so they felt no compassion for the kid.

As soon as the three were out of the room, Tsunade made a handseal, stopping the microphone she had activated earlier. The blonde woman looked towards Shikamaru and a sleeping Naruto and, with a gentle smile, said, „Shikamaru-kun, take care of him until he is better." Then, after seeing Shikamaru nod, looked at Shizune and told her, „Shizune, you're in charge while I'm unconcious, so don't screw up. Now, get me to a bed."

Shizune dragged Tsunade away and Shikamaru gently picked Naruto up bridal style, making some handseals and poofing away. He reappeared in front of his house and walked in, seeing his mother cleaning in the hallway.

„Oh, hi, Shikamaru-kun. What happened to Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly. Shikamaru sighed.

„He hasn't been sleeping well these past days. I'll just put him to bed and then we'll talk, okay?"

Yoshino nodded and Shikamaru walked past her up the stairs into his room. Pulling off Naruto's shoes he laid him down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. After hesitating for a moment, the brunette gently kissed his forehead and left the room. He never saw Naruto opening his eyes briefly and smiling.

Shikamaru walked down to the living room and slouched on one of the couches, his mother already sitting in the other one. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. _Man, I'm tired._

„So, what is Naruto-kun doing at our home? What happened to him?" Yoshino asked, slightly worried. Shikamaru sighed again.

„He first came here about a month ago, asking if he could sleep here. I was extremely sleepy at the time and said yes. When I woke up, he was already gone. The next evening he came again and I found out he was in an abusive relationship, his boyfriend having thrown him out. So he started coming here every night for two weeks, but ten days ago he just... disappeared. Some of our friends and I went to his boyfriends apartment and asked him what was wrong with Naruto. He told us Naruto was sick and slammed the door shut." Shikamaru stopped and took a sip of the tea his mother placed in front of him.

„So, yesterday night I was about to go and see him when he just appeared behind my window. He... You know what happened to Kyuubi, right? The truth, I mean." Yoshino was slightly startled about the change of topic.

„What has that got to do with Naruto-kun?" she asked, truly confused.

„Please, just answer."

Yoshino thought for a moment. „Well... I know that it attacked on the 10. of October, 17 years ago, and Yondaime-sama sealed it into a newborn, sacrificing himself, but I don't know who the child was."

„Hmh... Well, the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, he told me yesterday." Shikamaru said calmly, waiting for his mother's reaction. She just frowned slightly, but nodded. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, glad that she accepted Naruto.

„Anyway, after waking up today, I bandaged Naruto's wounds and we came down for breakfast where you so effortlessly embarassed us." Yoshino looked slightly guilty but motioned for her son to continue.

„After that I dragged Naruto to see the Hokage, who is a friend of Naruto's. We told her what happened between Naruto and his boyfriend, she got angry and called him to her office. They talked for a while, the boyfriend denying everything and..." Yoshino interrupted.

„What's his name?"

„What? The boyfriends?" Seeing her nod, Shikamaru scowled and growled our, „Uchiha Sasuke."

Yoshino blinked. _He sounds angry... Wait a minute!_

„Shikamaru-kun, are you... Are you in love with Naruto?" she asked, slightly hesitant. Shikamaru, who had been glaring at the floor, thinking of ways to kill a certain Uchiha, snapped out of his daze and blushed slightly.

„Yeah..." he whispered, his mother barely hearing him. She frowned.

„Why are you so sad?"

Shikamaru blinked: where had that come from? Then he sighed. _I guess I am a bit sad..._

„I'm afraid he'll hate me when he finds out..."

Yoshino smiled, „Nonsense! He came to you, didn't he? He trusts you."

„I know... I just don't want to break that trust." Shikamaru was staring at the ground, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. His mother frowned again and, after seeing her son yawn, said, „Go take a nap, you look tired. I'll wake you and Naruto-kun up for dinner, okay?"

Shikamaru just nodded sleepily and went up the stairs, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, when Yoshino went to Shikamaru's room to wake him and Naruto up for dinner, she saw something that made her inner fangirl squeal: Shikamaru and Naruto were curled up on the bed, Shikamaru's arms possessively around Naruto. The blonde himself was half on top of the brunette and seemed to be smiling slightly. Yoshino almost ran out of the room to go find a camera, and when she did, took several pictures at different angles. When she saw Shikamaru stir and open his eyes, she quickly hid the camera in one of her pockets.

„Hi, dear, have a nice nap?"

Shikamaru blinked sleepily and stared at her for a few seconds before muttering, „Yeah... Dinner's ready?"

She nodded and left the room as soon as she was sure Shikamaru wouldn't fall asleep again (it happened quite often, actually). As soon as she was out, Yoshino giggled and smirked. _Blackmail..._

Shikamaru looked down at Naruto and sighed, he didn't want to wake him up, the blonde looked so peaceful. Still, he shook the younger teen slightly and raised an eyebrow when he muttered something about rainbows and polar bears. _Odd... I won't even try to understand him. I might get a headache, God how I hate headaches._

He shook Naruto again, slightly harder this time, and smiled as the boy opened his eyes slightly and murmured sleepily, „Shika...? What time is it?"

„Dinner time. Come on, get up, you need to eat. You are way too thin."

Naruto scowled and hid his face in Shikamaru's neck. „Don' wanna. Sleepy."

Shikamaru simply chuckled slightly, the action making Naruto shake.

„Trust me, I'd rather sleep too, but aren't you hungry?"

„No." The blonde answered petulantly, really not wanting to get up. However, his stomach had other plans and growled loudly as soon as Naruto finished his denial. He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

„Okay, so maybe I'm slightly hungry..." Shikamaru laughed again and Naruto sat up, pouting.

„Shut up."

Shikamaru smirked, sitting up himself. He stretched slightly and stood up, pulling Naruto with him. Naruto eeped and stumbled slightly, almost falling. He glared at the older boy and started walking towards the door, almost collapsing after two steps. Shikamaru, however, managed to catch him before he hit the ground, pulling him closer to himself and wrapping one arm around his waist. Naruto blushed slightly and chuckled nervously.

„Guess we still have slight chakra exhaustion. Ah well, it'll go over in a day or two."

Shikamaru frowned. „We?!

The blonde smiled, „Yeah, Kyuubi and I. We had to use a lot of chakra to heal our wounds. But, the wounds are gone and now the only thing we have to worry about is the chakra exhaustion."

„You can talk to it?"

Naruto frowned. „Kyuubi's offended, he does have a gender, ya'know. But yeah, I can talk to the annoying fox. I can also draw on his chakra during battle or whenever I need it. A blessing and a curse." He chuckled slightly.

„Still, I'm glad I have him. He's the only one who's always there..."

Shikamaru scowled, but still smiled at the blonde, „I'll be here for you too."

Naruto grinned, „Thanks, Shika!"

During their conversation they had almost reached the kitchen. After a few seconds they were seated behind the table, plates full of food (AN: I wrote fuud...) in front of them courtesy of Yoshino. They were soon eating, a conversation between the three of them.

About 5 minutes after the start of dinner, the back door (in the kitchen) slammed open and a slightly slurred voice yelled out, „I'M HOME!"

Shikamaru and Yoshino groaned. _He's drunk... Damn._ Those were basically the thoughts that ran through two minds. The third one was just confused. _Whaa...?_

Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, walked into the room they were eating at with a big smile. However, as soon as he saw Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

„YOU!" He yelled, obviously angry at something.

_Oh no, Kyuubi..._ Naruto's eyes widened and he shrank slightly in his chair.

**Warning, more bad ****humor!**

Shikaku continued, „You took my leprechauns, didn't you?"

Naruto froze and sweatdropped. _What... the... Hell?_ Shikamaru and Yoshino had closed their eyes as soon as Shikaku said the word 'leprechauns', both obviously very embarrassed.

„Well? Answer me!"

Naruto shook his head slightly. „No, sir, I didn't take your, err, leprechauns."

„Call me Shikaku," he said before the rest of the sentence registered in his brain.

„Oh... Do you know who did?" he asked, sounding sad.

Naruto twitched slightly. „No, I don't, sorry."

„Hmph..." he sat heavily into the only available chair. „Those guys kicked my puppy."

Shikamaru and Yoshino stared at the drunken man. _No... way... in... Hell._

Naruto decided to continue. „I'm sure you'll get them someday. I've always wanted a puppy, but Iruka-sensei wouldn't let me." Naruto pouted slightly and the only two sane people in the room decided to stare at him instead.

„Yeah, I know what you mean. I always wanted a puppy too, but Daddy wouldn't let me get one, said I was too irresponsible. Hmph, I'm not irresponsible, I just... don't care about rules as much as They say I should."

Naruto sighed. „Yeah, I know what you mean..."

The two resumed their (slightly insane) conversation, the topic moving from pets to foxes to deer to rainbows to God knows what else. Shikamaru and Yoshino simply stared at the two less than sane men, mouths slightly open. _They're... No way. No WAY!_

After about 5 minutes of simply listening to Shikaku and Naruto argue about the best way to cook a potato („Boiled, not fried!") Shikamaru and his mother decided to try eating again. They weren't too successful, choking every now and again thanks to something either Shikaku or Naruto said. Yet, it seemed as if the two talking men didn't have any problem eating without choking.

_I can't believe them..._ Thought both Shikamaru and Yoshino as they heard Shikaku comment on the mole-people and Naruto agreeing with him, saying The Man kept it all hidden.

As soon as he saw Naruto yawn, about halfway through a discussion about colors, Shikaku frowned and said, „You look tired. You should probably go to sleep."

Shikamaru sighed, relieved, and dragged Naruto up the stairs to his room, flinching slightly when he heard his father yell, „We'll continue this tomorrow, okay!" Naruto simply said okay back and Shikamaru groaned. _Damn... He's drunk, but not that drunk, he'll probably remember this tomorrow... Dammit, why can't I have a normal family instead of this troublesome one? _So, yeah, he was whining in his head, but honestly, he had every right to!

The brunette sighed and, after escorting Naruto to the bathroom and going there himself, dragged the younger teen to his room and almost fell on the bed, exhausted. He pulled the blanket over himself and Naruto, who was laying half on top of the brunette. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

But before he could fall asleep, Naruto interrupted him.

„Shika?" Shikamaru 'hm'-ed and opened one eye, looking down at the blonde. Naruto blushed slightly before reaching up and kissing him briefly on the lips. He pulled away quickly and hid his face in Shikamaru's chest, clutching his shirt. Shikamaru looked down at the blonde boy, slightly surprised, before grinning. _Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that..._

He kissed Naruto on the top of his head and hugged him tighter, soon falling asleep with a smile on his face, mirrored by Naruto.

……………………….

The next morning, during breakfast, after hearing Naruto growl at Shikamaru and Shikamaru eeping and quickly apologizing, Shikaku commented lightly, „He sure does have you whipped, doesn't he Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru felt like killing something. Maybe he should kick his father's imaginary puppy...

………………………..

Aaand… over! You're glad it's over, aren't ya? Ehh…

It came out longer than I expected (almost 15 pages in Word…) but for my first fic… Anyway, review people! REVIEW! If you don't, Yoshino will never upload those pictures she took on the Internet. You wouldn't want that, do you? HUH, DO YOU?

Ahem… I'm thinking about writing a sequel or something similar to it, so I want you, the Readers, to tell me if I should. The ideas are:

A: A second chapter, everyone finding out what happened to Naruto and Sasuke's punishment, maybe something else…

B: The story from Naruto's POV, more of his thoughts than anything.

Or C: Both of 'em!

So, yeah, review and tell me what, if anything, you'd like and I will write. I am a SLAVE to the keyboard, a SLAVE to my OWN IDEAS! A SLAVE, I tells ya!

Sorry, insanity. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru hated shopping

The second chapter is complete! And here it is! Amazing…

Anyway, the same warnings for the first chapter go for this one as well. And I still don't own Naruto.

There's some OOC-ness and Sasuke-bashing… So, yeah.

Okay, so this chapter has more humor and insanity in it, because I wrote most of it in the middle of the night while high on oranges and coffee, so… yeah. You have been warned.

ON WITH THE FIC!

………………………

Shikamaru hated shopping. No, he loathed it with every fiber of his being. But his mother and, surprisingly, Naruto loved it. And that's why he was currently being dragged from shop to shop by Naruto and Yoshino, the latter saying the former needed new clothes. Even Shikamaru could see that; the blonde was still borrowing his clothes, the orange and black jumpsuit being burnt by Sasuke and others being either too small or simply ruined. Still, the genius couldn't see why the two needed him. _So troublesome... Maybe if I simply lay down somewhere they'll leave me alone..._

But, after looking at Naruto, he knew he couldn't do it. The blonde was smiling and laughing as he talked to Shikamaru's mother, truly happy. He had been rather sad the last few days. Having to stay in bed most of the time because of his chakra depletion left him rather restless and even the brief walks outside with Shikamaru's help only cheered him up for a short time. So walking on his own after almost 6 days was a great relief for Naruto.

Still, even after six days, the blonde was stumbling occasionally and needed lots of breaks. His chakra system was still pretty much fried and would take a longer time to heal. Using even the smallest amount of chakra, even for healing wounds would hurt him badly. The damage to his chakra coils would have to heal naturally.

Shikamaru sighed as another shop owner threw them out. _Even after almost 18 years they still can't see the difference between Naruto and Kyuubi... Idiots. _The brunette frowned as Naruto stumbled again and caught him from falling to the ground. The blonde smiled up at him thankfully, blushing slightly at his own clumsiness.

"Maybe we should go eat somewhere? It's almost lunch time," Shikamaru suggested.

Naruto smiled brightly and looked at him hopefully, "Ramen?"

The brunette snorted and smiled. "Sure, we'll go get ramen,"

"YAY! Ramen!" Naruto started bouncing slightly, not jumping around in joy as he usually would. Yoshino smiled: she found out about the blonde's love for ramen during that first breakfast together. The blonde talked about it like it was air, essential for life and with a God of its own.

The three started walking towards Ichiraku, talking all the way. Well, Naruto and Yoshino were talking, Shikamaru was simply commenting occasionally. They walked for about ten minutes, Naruto stumbling several times and Shikamaru catching him each time. Neither of them minded, really, but Shikamaru got annoyed with having to jump every time the blonde stumbled and had put his hand around Naruto's waist after the third time the younger teen almost fell.

At Ichiraku's Shikamaru and Naruto saw several of their friends, most of them, actually. The only ones missing were Sai, Sakura and, obviously, Sasuke, who was still in jail. Even Iruka and the jounin teachers were there, having lunch with their ex-students. Before they were noticed, Shikamaru took a look around. The teachers were sitting in one corner, talking about something no-one really seemed interested in. The others were sitting behind the counter, somehow managing to fit.

Shino and Hinata were sitting the furthest away from the entrance, talking quietly; Ino was nagging on Kiba next to them, Akamaru lying near his owner. Neji was sitting between Kiba and Tenten, staring at the ceiling and looking extremely bored. Lee was yelling something about youth to Neji, standing in front of the teen with a bowl of ramen in one hand and chopsticks in the other. Chouji sat next to Tenten and was one of the few actually eating, occasionally saying something to Tenten.

The first one to notice Naruto, Shikamaru and Yoshino was actually Akamaru. The dog lifted his head and stared at the blonde teen standing at the entrance before barking loudly and jumping up. He bounced towards Naruto happily and, after reaching him, licked his face. The blonde giggled and hugged Akamaru.

"I'm glad to see you too, Akamaru!"

By then, everyone else had finally noticed Naruto and most of them were crowded around him, the only ones still sitting Shino, Kurenai and Neji. Iruka was the first to reach him and hugged him tightly, rambling about how worried he had been.

"Ack! Iruka-nii-san! I can't breathe!" gasped Naruto. Iruka let go of him, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm just so glad to see you! Where have you been?! What happened?!"

"Well, I- OOF!" the blonde didn't manage to finish his sentence because two green blurs attacked him. And then hugged him so tightly Naruto was afraid he'll be turned into mush.

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE BACK!" yelled green blur number one, also known as Lee.

"YOSH! The Flames of Youth have been re-ignited in Konoha!" green blur number 2, known as Gai shouted. Hey, he doesn't have to make sense, okay.

"G-Gai-sensei… that was beautiful." Lee said, wiping away tears.

"Oh, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They kept yelling and hugging for some time, tears streaming down their faces and a sunset appearing behind them. People just decided to take several steps away from them.

The next to hug Naruto was, surprisingly, Hinata. She stepped in front of him and gave him a brief but strong hug. People were amazed. Usually when Hinata saw Naruto she would blush and faint.

"I'm glad you're back, Naruto." Hinata said. People stared. _She didn't stutter! She actually talked to Naruto and didn't stutter! Is the world coming to an end?!_ That went through the minds of most people at Ichiraku's.

After of about a minute of staring at Hinata, Kiba stepped up and gave Naruto a manly hug. That snapped the others out of their daze and the next to give the blonde a hug were Tenten and Chouji. After that came Ino who started ranting about how thin Naruto was. The blonde boy blushed and muttered something that no-one heard. Kakashi just ruffled Naruto's hair, which made the teen glare at his ex-sensei.

When Naruto looked towards Shino, the older teen just nodded at him and Naruto grinned, seeing the small smile that graced the bug-boy's lips. Neji wasn't even hiding his relieved smile and Naruto was glad. _He really should smile more often._

Kurenai was also smiling and waved at Naruto when the boy looked at her. At that point, Ino decided to drag Naruto and Shikamaru into some chairs at the middle of the counter. The others were talking excitedly and sat down near Naruto, taking some chairs from the nearby tables. The teachers chose a table nearer to their ex-students and Yoshino joined them. After everyone had ordered some ramen, the questions began.

"Naruto, where have you been?!" it was Ino. Everyone else leaned towards Naruto slightly, eager to hear what Naruto had to say.

"Well, I-" he was interrupted by Akamaru barking. The blonde boy froze and stared at the dog, a small blush on his cheeks. Kiba was also staring at Akamaru, mouth slightly open. The others were just confused.

"Akamaru! That's not true!" Naruto yelled, embarrassed. Kiba was still staring and the others were still confused.

"What did Akamaru say, Kiba-kun?" Hinata was the one to stop the awkward silence, her quiet voice heard better than usually.

Kiba blushed. "He said that Naruto and-MPHM!" Naruto had shot forward and covered Kiba's mouth with his hand, staring at the older teen pleadingly.

"That's not true so please don't tell them!" Naruto whispered, still holding his hand over Kiba's mouth. The brunette pulled the hand covering his mouth away and when the other one shot forward he grabbed that too, holding them by the wrists in one hand. Kiba leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air around Naruto.

"Akamaru's right. His smell is all over you." He smirked slightly after seeing Naruto's blush. Just when Naruto was about to reply, Akamaru barked again. Kiba froze and paled, staring at the huge dog. Naruto still had a slight blush on his face as he looked at the white canine, mouth slightly hanging open.

"No way." The blonde muttered, looking at both dog and master. When Akamaru barked again, he seemed to have a smirk on his face. (A/N: If dogs could smirk.) This time both Naruto and Kiba froze, staring at the big dog. A second later the blonde was on the floor, laughing his ass of.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled at the laughing blonde, who stopped laughing, looking serious, and nodded. A second later he cracked and was laughing on the floor again, clutching his stomach. Kiba turned away from Naruto to yell at his dog instead.

"You're killing me here!"

Everyone else around the two teens and dog were very confused, not understanding what Akamaru was barking about. Naruto, it seemed, was trying to say something but failed amazingly. Kiba pulled the laughing blonde up by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"If you tell ANYONE, I'm going to tell everyone your little secret!" the brunette growled. Hearing that made the blonde smirk and whisper, "I don't really care."

Out loud he yelled, "Akamaru told me Kiba is a g-ACK!" after hearing Naruto speak Kiba shot forward and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. Naruto glared at him and Kiba muttered, "If you don't tell them I'll give you doggie biscuits."

Naruto blinked in shock. _What the…? Doggie biscuits?!_ Went through the minds of most people around the two arguing teens. Naruto struggled slightly to pull Kiba's hand off and glared at the brunette.

"I told you: I did NOT eat those doggie biscuits! It was you!"

"No it wasn't! Your scent was all over the package!"

"So was yours!"

"That's because I owned the damn things, moron!"

"… I still didn't eat the doggie biscuits." The two arguing teens glared at each other for some time before turning away from each other and crossing their hands on their chests. They stood like that for about five seconds while the others just thought, _Maybe we should call the insane asylum? _

Suddenly, Kiba and Naruto twisted around to look at each other and yelled at the same time, "OKAY! I ate the doggie biscuits!"

There was silence for a second before everyone burst out laughing. Even Shino and Neji chuckled slightly. Naruto and Kiba stood in the middle of the laughing crowd, blushing and glaring at each other.

"Akamaru says Naruto and Shikamaru are a couple!" "Akamaru said Kiba is a cross-dresser!" the two yelled together. Everyone stared at them and Shikamaru, all three teens blushing.

"So… Is it true?" Tenten asked, looking at the three curiously. _This is better than a movie!_

"No! Maybe… Yes!" Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time. Chouji coughed.

"The talking in sync thing is getting kinda creepy." Everyone else just nodded numbly, too shocked to speak.

Shikamaru just looked at everyone. "So… you don't mind? Me and Naruto being together, I mean."

Everyone snapped out of their daze after the brunette spoke and started congratulating the new couple. Shikamaru and Naruto smiled, but the blonde still had to ask, "So, you don't mind?"

"Why would we mind? I think it's hot!" Ino yelled and several people turned to stare at her. Yoshino grinned and walked towards her. "I know! It is, isn't it?!"

The two started talking about a Yaoi fan club and Shikamaru was certain he heard the word photos somewhere. He shuddered when he thought about the amount of damage his mother and Ino could cause. _Troublesome women…_

As soon as everyone finished congratulating Naruto and Shikamaru they turned towards Kiba, who had been trying to escape. As soon as he saw people staring at him, he flinched and froze, staring at everyone in horror.

"Soo… Cross-dressing, huh?" it was Kakashi and he appeared to be smirking.

"Shut up…" Kiba muttered, staring at the ground. He sighed; _At least he didn't tell them about me being gay…_

"AH! What bravery it took for Kiba-kun to admit it! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITHIN YOU!" Gai yelled loud enough for it to be heard in the Hokage tower, where Tsunade shot up yelling, "I'm awake!" and stared at the window. _What the Hell was that?_ She soon simply shrugged it off and slumped on the desk again, falling asleep almost immediately.

Back at Ichiraku's, Gai and Lee were hugging each other again and Kiba was trying to get his breath back, having been hugged by Gai too. He stared at the two green clad shinobi and was amazed at how strong they actually were. _I think he broke one of my ribs…_

After taunting Kiba for some time, the mass of people at Ichiraku's turned towards Naruto and Iruka finally asked him the questions he had been fearing, "Where were you? What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto whimpered slightly and shrank in his seat. Shikamaru saw that and moved closer to the blonde, putting one arm around his waist. The younger teen leaned slightly towards the brunette, closing his eyes and resting his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Iruka said, worried at what his 'little brother' would say.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "NO! I… I want to tell you. It'll make me feel better… I hope."

He took a deep breath and returned to his relaxed position on Shikamaru's shoulder. Exhaling and taking another deep breath, Naruto told them everything. He had his eyes closed the whole time, but had they been open he would have seen the tears in the women's eyes and the rage in the men's. When he did open his eyes he smiled sadly. People cared.

Suddenly he grinned and turned around on the stool to face the counter.

"Old man! One miso ramen, please!" he yelled. Teuchi smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare the blonde's ramen. The people around Naruto stared. _How did he get over it so fast?_

Iruka sat next to him and asked, slightly afraid of the answer, "Naruto… Are you okay?"

Naruto blinked up at him innocently and smiled. Iruka was glad to see it was a real one.

"Of course I'm alright! It's in the past, Sasuke's in jail and I have Shika. It still hurts but… I know that no-one will do something like that to me again. And I still have my friends! That's all that matters." He was smiling when he finished and several of his friends had smiles as well. Iruka stepped forward and hugged Naruto. When he let go of him he happened to glance at the clock behind the blonde.

"Oh shit! I'm late! Class started 15 minutes ago! Got to go, bye!" Iruka yelled and ran out of the ramen shop. Several others ran out too after realizing that their lunch break was over. Even Kakashi shrugged and calmly walked out. After a minute the only ones left were Naruto, Shikamaru, Yoshino, Shino and Neji.

When Ichiraku's was empty, Shino went towards Naruto and gave him a quick hug, walking out without saying a word. Naruto smiled and shook his head. _That guy…_

Neji was next; he gave Naruto a longer hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you're back, Naruto."

Naruto hugged him back. "I'm glad to be back, nii-san."

Neji smiled and left Ichiraku's to go back to guard duty. Yoshino, Naruto and Shikamaru stayed at Ichiraku's for ten more minutes, finishing their ramen. After paying the bill they left to find a shop that allowed them in. Half an hour later they reached a shop that was owned by an older couple that had no grudge against Kyuubi and therefore let them in. They had been shopping for fifteen minutes before Naruto realized something.

"Damn! I forgot my wallet at Ichiraku's. Hey, I'll go and get it, you keep looking for clothes. When I come back I'll try them on, okay?" Yoshino and Shikamaru agreed, even if the latter was reluctant to let him go alone ("I'll be fine, Shika, don't worry.")

Ten minutes later Naruto was already on his way back to the store Shikamaru and Yoshino were. Deciding to take a shortcut through an alley because of the crowds, he turned left at the right place and walked calmly through the dark but short alley. Halfway through, Naruto heard a sound and twirled around quickly, only to see nothing.

"I must be imagining things…" he muttered and turned around to continue walking, only to smash into something and falling to the ground. He looked up and paled.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, slightly scared. (A/N: You hate me right now, don't you?)

"I thought you were in jail." The blonde could feel he was shaking slightly, yet couldn't stop.

"I _was_ in jail… I broke out. They underestimated me." Sasuke was smirking evilly as he stared down at Naruto. He hauled the younger teen to his feet and punched him in the stomach.

"That was for cheating on me." Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground, making him hit his head, and stepped on his right hand, crushing his fingers. Naruto screamed.

"That was for lying." Sasuke said, still calm, and pulled out a kunai out of one of his pockets.

"And this is for ruining my reputation." He reached up the hand with the kunai and brought it back down again, intending to stab Naruto's heart with it. Just centimeters before it would have broken the blonde's skin, Naruto's hand shot out and caught the kunai. He pushed Sasuke away from him by kicking him on the chest with both legs. The brunette stumbled back several meters and slammed into a wall, falling into a sitting position soon after.

Naruto grabbed the brick wall next to him, using it as leverage to stand up slowly. When he was finally up he growled threateningly, eyes flashing red, "Do not underestimate ME!"

Naruto did some handseals and took a deep breath. _This is going to hurt. A lot!_ Taking a few steps towards a still dazed Sasuke, he pressed his right hand to the brunette's chest, right above the heart. The older teen screamed loudly and not a second later Naruto joined him. After standing there for half a minute, screaming, Naruto finally pulled away and Sasuke fell unconscious immediately. Naruto took a few shaky steps away from him before collapsing, taking deep breaths and fighting unconsciousness. Suddenly feeling someone jump next to him he opened his eyes and saw an ANBU with a mask made to look like a bird. Naruto recognized him immediately.

"Neji…" He coughed and Neji pulled his mask off to look Naruto in the eye.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO!" Naruto yelled and coughed again. He continued, more quietly this time, "Tsunade… Take me to Tsunade. And tell Shika…" and fell unconscious.

Neji glared at the unconscious Uchiha and, after gathering Naruto in his hand and pulling his mask back on, whistled sharply. Two black shapes jumped in front of him and bowed slightly.

"Take the Uchiha back to his cell and make sure he doesn't get out this time!" Neji growled out and started to move towards the Hokage tower. The two ANBU nodded and took Sasuke back to the cell he was in previously, one of them staying to make sure he wouldn't break out again.

Neji jumped over the rooftops quickly, reaching the Hokage tower in less than a minute. Jumping in through one of the open windows he called out loudly, "Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade, not looking up from the paperwork she was actually doing this time, growled angrily, "Why can't you guys just use the do-Naruto! What happened to him?!"

She took Naruto from Neji and placed him on the couch, checking for any external injuries.

"I don't know. I heard some screaming from an alleyway and went to see what was happening and found Naruto and Uchiha. Uchiha was unconscious and I had him taken back to jail. Naruto fell unconscious soon after I found him." Neji finished the short explanation and looked at Naruto, noticing how pale the boy was. _You've been through so much…_

Tsunade sent some healing charka into Naruto and sighed. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything really wrong with him, just massive charka exhaustion and bruised ribs and fingers." She glanced at Neji.

"You should probably get Shikamaru here, he'll take care of him." The brunette nodded, remembering Naruto's request.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with that he jumped out the window to trace Shikamaru's faint charka signature. Five minutes later he walked into the store Yoshino and her son were still waiting and saw that they were both very anxious.

"Shikamaru! Naruto's at the Hokage tower." Neji yelled out. Shikamaru's head shot up and he stared towards the ANBU. A second later he was out of the door after shouting, "Thanks, Neji!"

Yoshino blinked several times and shrugged.

"I guess I'll go get the guest room ready." She sighed. "Troublesome men..."

Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage tower in less than a minute and jumped in through the window, slightly out of breath. Seeing Naruto, he rushed towards him, asking, "What happened?!"

Tsunade, who had been complaining about insolent shinobi not respecting Konoha's property, snapped to attention and frowned.

"Apparently, the Uchiha broke out of prison and attacked Naruto. Naruto did something to him, I don't know what, that left them both unconscious. He's almost fine, physically, just has an extreme case of charka exhaustion and bruised ribs and fingers. Just… take him home and tell me when he wakes up."

Shikamaru nodded and picked Naruto up, poofing away.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm going to need sake. Lots and lots of sake."

Shikamaru and Naruto appeared in front of the Nara residence just when Yoshino opened the door. She looked at Naruto sadly.

"What happened to him now?" she asked. Shikamaru simply shrugged and started walking towards the house.

"Chakra exhaustion again. Uchiha broke out of prison and attacked him. We don't know what Naruto did to him."

"I don't remember you being this much trouble when you were younger." Shikamaru, having placed Naruto in the bed in the guestroom, froze and looked at his mother.

"Mom… Naruto is only a month younger than me."

Yoshino smiled, "Exactly! You were never this much trouble!"

Shikamaru felt like banging his head against a wall. _My parents… are impossible…_

…………….

This time it took Naruto two days to wake up.

"Shika…? Man, I'm hungry. How long was I asleep?" Shikamaru, who had been staring out of the window sitting in a chair next to Naruto, twisted himself around in the chair to look at Naruto and grinned.

"You're awake! You were asleep for two days and-wait a minute. Almost forgot." He walked towards the desk in the room and opened a cage, pulling out a courier-dove. He went to the window, opened it and let go of the dove, watching it as it flew towards the Hokage tower.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Anything hurt?" Shikamaru sat on the bed next to Naruto, smiling. Naruto grinned weakly.

"Everything hurts. That's 'cause of the seal I did."

"What seal?" As soon as Shikamaru asked the question, Trunade appeared in the middle of the room in a poof of smoke, startling Naruto, and stalked towards the blonde teen.

"Finally awake, huh? How are you feeling, brat?" she asked, checking his vitals.

"It hurts, baa-chan!" Naruto whined. Tsunade could feel her eye twitch as Shikamaru snickered.

"Be glad you're hurt, brat. I would have hit you if you weren't." She growled and glared at Naruto, the blonde boy smiling innocently. She sighed. _That boy looks too damn cute… Whoa, random…_

She shook her head slightly and looked at Naruto again. "What did you do to the asshole?"

Naruto smirked, "I blocked off his charka. The charka pathways in his body are so burnt it's impossible for him to use any sort of ninja technique again."

Tsunade and Shikamaru grinned. The blonde woman continued her examination of Naruto and, after finding that his physical injuries had healed, stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Well, you're fine. It's going to take you a while before you're able to walk again, though. Your charka pathways were pretty burnt but it seems Kyuubi has already started to heal them. So… you'll probably be able to walk without assistance again in about a week. Till you are strong enough to move without feeling pain you WILL stay in bed, got it?" After seeing Tsunade glare at him, he just gulped and nodded. The blonde haired woman grinned and walked out of the room, using the door this time.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Do you want anything?"

The blonde simply smiled. "Some food and water would be nice." And immediately after he finished the sentence, Yoshino opened the door, carrying a tray with a glass of water and bowl of broth. She smiled at the two teens.

"I heard from Hokage-sama that you were awake and probably in need of food. So I brought you some chicken broth and water." After Shikamaru helped Naruto sit up, Yoshino placed the tray on Naruto's knees and left the room. _I'll just come back later. With a camera._ And so, cackling mentally, she walked down the stairs, thinking of all the yaoi-goodness she could share with Ino.

Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly felt shivers run down their spines and Shikamaru, thinking it was the wind, stood up and closed the window. He went back to the bed and helped Naruto drink the broth and water. After the blonde finished, Shikamaru placed the tray on the bedside table and crawled under the covers next to Naruto. The younger teen smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. They fell asleep soon, not waking until the next morning.

……………

In a morning five days after Sasuke's attack, Naruto and Shikamaru woke up after hearing a slight racket downstairs. The brunette helped the blonde get dressed and they walked down the stairs, Shikamaru helping Naruto walk.

When they finally did reach the living room, the two teens were surprised to see all of their friends.

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Naruto!" The blonde blinked.

"It's October 10-th already?" he muttered, slightly confused. Then he grinned.

"Thanks guys! This means a lot to me!" He and Shikamaru were dragged to the party, even though the brunette thought parties were troublesome. It lasted for several hours, both Naruto and Shikamaru having lots of fun, even if the latter denied it. The brunette was slightly suspicious of his mother constantly taking pictures of him and Naruto, but shrugged it off. _God knows what she's thinking… And I don't think I want to know._

Yoshino was actually thinking of how the new members of her website would enjoy these pictures. _I'm so glad I bought this camera…_

Naruto was still grinning when the last guest left, and hugged the Kyuubi-plushy Shikamaru had given him. He sat down on the couch, pulling his boyfriend down with him and closing his eyes.

"I'm so glad I came to you," he muttered and fell asleep with a small smile, hugging Shikamaru.

…………………………….

TA-DAA! END OF CHAPTER TWO!

Ahem… For some reason, I think this one was slightly crappier than the last one… You decide. Anyway, I'll write the Naruto POV thing too, it'll just take some time. Even if it is going to be short…

This feels slightly unfinished…

Soo… I'm sure many of you are sad that Shikaku wasn't in this chapter but, fear not! I made omakes! One is about Yoshino's webpage and the other is Shikaku's and Naruto's "Rescue puppy" mission! I got the inspiration while talking to Nao Shizuma. She and her sister are in the second omake... And mentioned in the first one. So... yeah.

They're long. Almost as long as the chapter (Ok, so maybe not. Still, slightly too long).

I want to see if anyone can guess all the characters mentioned in the first omake. There are some people that are already dead, so remember that.

WARNING: These are pure insanity and crack. If you have a medical condition I suggest you consult with your doctor before reading. I am not responsible for any injuries you may get after and/or while reading them. There are tons of plot holes in these (Ok, just a few, but still!) So...

ENJOY!

………**. Omake number one …………….**

**Yoshino's website.**

A few hours after Naruto's 18-th birthday party, Yoshino decided it was safe to download the photos she took onto her website. While the computer was downloading the pictures, she decided to look at some of the new members.

_Hmm… Let's see. Who do we have here? __We have Ino, of course, and those two, but… Woah, 18 new members? Awesome! Let's see, 5 girls and 13 guys? _

Yoshino rubbed her eyes and stared at the monitor. _Damn… There are a lot gay guys in this world. Or maybe they're just closet pervs? Ah, who knows… Anyway, let's see… Hmm, there's DesertFan, from… Suna? And -SandPuppet- and Pandaman are also from there… Odd._

_Ooh! Some are from Sound! Let's see, SexySnakey and __FoureyesHelmet._ She blinked. _Strange name…_

_Then… Wait! Isn't the Akatsuki an organization for missing-nins? __Amazing… There's artisBANG, PuppetMaster… Again with the puppets… BlueFlower's from there and… 666SexyIllusion666… _

She stared at the name. _I don't think I wanna know. Honestly._

_Hmm… the others are from Konoha. There's WhiteDove… With a name like that __I'm pretty sure he's gay… Whitedog18... White sure is a popular color... weaponmistress, okay… PervyWolf69. The names just keep getting weirder… No1Pervert… Riiiight. Lots of perverts._

Yoshino froze, remembering that she was also a pervert. _Ah well. Onwards with the strange names! _

_So… We have SunnyBut__terfly, that's not so odd, sexy-leaf-boy… That's the third guy that calls himself sexy. Ego… then there's penisartist13. O-kay… And finally Sakerulez. Right…_

She grinned. _They'll love the new pictures for sure!_

Looking to her left Yoshino saw that the downloading was complete. She rubbed her hands together, cackling maniacally with thunder and lightning on the background.

So she was a perv who posted pictures of her son and his boyfriend on the Internet, big deal!

Suddenly, a window popped open on her computer screen. She looked at it and paled. _There's that photo about me flirting with Iruka… And that damn puppy! _

She growled. _Someone's going to pay._

………**. Omake number ****two …………….**

**Shikaku's "Save puppy" mission.**

Shikaku was surprised when he saw his wife leaving their bedroom in a rush, muttering death threats under her breath. She seemed to not notice him and for that he was glad. Usually it was Shikaku who angered Yoshino, and sometimes Shikamaru. But not today.

Shikaku decided to see why, exactly, Yoshino was angry. He entered the bedroom and saw his wife's computer, a photo visible on the desktop. He stared at it. _Wait, is that… It is!_ Shikaku got angry.

_THAT ASSHOLE TOOK MY PUPPY!_(A/N: He has issues, doesn't he?)

Shikaku left the room in a rush (after printing out the picture, of course), running out of the house to find the only person that understood him: Naruto. He found the blonde at Ichiraku's, sitting and talking with some of his friends.

"Naruto, I found my puppy!" he yelled. Naruto blinked and the others just looked confused.

"Really? Where is he?" the young man asked, truly interested.

Shikaku looked around, suspicious of everything. "Not here. The walls have ears," he whispered loudly, pretending no-one besides Naruto could hear him. Naruto blinked, surprised, but still nodded. After saying a quick goodbye to his friends, he left, leaving them thinking _WTF?_

Shikaku and Naruto stopped when the older man thought it was a safe enough place to talk. Entering their Super Secret Headquarters (the Nara house attic), Shikaku decided to explain.

"I found this picture on my wife's computer." Shikaku pulled a picture out from one of his pockets. Naruto looked at it.

"This… is a crayon drawing of a rainbow." Shikaku grabbed it back, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, wrong picture…" he took out another one and, after checking it was the right picture, showed it to Naruto.

Naruto stared at it for a few seconds.

"Iruka-nii-san has your puppy?"

"Yeah, and look!" He pointed at his wife who was flirting with Iruka, "Yoshino's trying to get him back!" (A/N: So clueless…)

Naruto nodded, agreeing with the older man.

"So, how are we going to get him back?" he asked. Shikaku led him to a cloth covered wall and pulled the white sheet off, revealing a whiteboard covered in meaningless scribbles, some x-s and badly drawn stick-figures.

"See, this is the plan…" he started explaining Naruto the overly complicated plan. After discussing the plan for half an hour, they finally decided to get ready. Pulling on military style clothes, helmets, taking several meters of rope, kunai, shuriken and a slingshot each, they were finally ready to go. When they were walking down the street, no-one really paid attention to them, already used to seeing insane people everywhere.

Shikaku and Naruto searched for Iruka for about 30 minutes before finally finding him. They would have found him earlier, but neither of them thought about going to his apartment, deciding to look at the academy first and totally forgetting about it being a Sunday.

Anyway, after Shikaku smashed Iruka's door open, ignoring the fact that it was unlocked, he and Naruto entered. They looked through the whole apartment before finding him in a corner of the bedroom, curled up in a fetal position and muttering something under his breath. Shikaku marched in front of him and pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Alright, you scumbag, where's the puppy!?" he growled. Iruka just whimpered and started rambling.

"That girl… that little girl… And the song, oh GOD the song… So evil, so disturbing…" Shikaku frowned.

"What are you talking about?!"

Iruka stared at him blankly. "That girl… she took the dog. Tried to stop her, but… God, the song! 'My little pony'…" he started humming the song under his breath before screaming and grabbing his head. Shikaku let go of him and Iruka fell to the ground, once again curled up in the fetal position and staring blankly at the wall, occasionally whimpering.

Naruto was horrified. _Who did this to Iruka…? SO EVIL!_

After they left the house, Naruto placing the broken door back where it belonged, he and Shikaku decided to go and look for the little girl who took the older man's puppy. But, since they had no idea where to look, they soon gave up and went to their Super Secret Headquarters to decide what to do next. When they got there, they were surprised to find someone already there.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after seeing two girls, about 15 years old, sitting on two of the beanbags and talking about… something. The girls looked up and grinned.

"I'm Nao and she's Kat! We're here to help you find your puppy!" one of the girls said. The other one just nodded enthusiastically.

Shikaku and Naruto stared at the grinning girls. "O-kay… And how are you going to help us?" asked the brunette.

"We know who took your puppy," said Kat. Shikaku's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? Where is he? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" Shikaku was on his knees, pleading.

"You find Konohamaru and you find the puppy," the two said together and disappeared. Naruto and Shikaku stared at where they had been before.

"That… was weird." The blonde said. The brunette just nodded his head.

Pulling himself together, Shikaku walked over to the whiteboard and, after cleaning it, started drawing something on it. Naruto walked closer, extremely interested. Seeing what Shikaku was drawing, he gasped.

"That will never work!"

The brunette scowled at him. "Yes it will! It's insane enough to work!"

Naruto looked at the plan again and thought for a minute.

"Maybe…"

Shikaku grinned and nodded. He and Naruto started gathering things needed for the trap they were planning to build and left the HQ to go find the bait. They found 'the bait', or as we know him, Konohamaru, at the hot springs, looking through a hole in the fence.

Shikaku and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They took a long piece of rope, both holding onto one end of it, and sneaked behind Konohamaru. Shikaku pulled the boy slightly away from the fence and he and Naruto started running around him, wrapping the rope tightly around the teen. He stared at the two and opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto tied a cloth around his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Sorry, Konohamaru, but a puppy needs rescuing." Konohamaru stared at the blonde. Shikaku pressed a point on his neck and the boy fell unconscious. Naruto picked him up and walked after his partner in crime to go find the perfect place to put up their trap. After walking for 15 minutes, they found it: it was a clearing near the village, with several trees around it. Naruto and Shikaku worked quickly, finishing their trap in a minute.

The trap itself was simple and just plain stupid. Konohamaru was laying on the ground, still unconscious, with a large wooden crate over him. The crate was held up by a stick and around the stick was a rope which led to one of the trees. Shikaku and Naruto were hiding behind it, waiting for their prey to come.

Their 'prey' came 5 minutes later, carrying a puppy and a backpack. She was headed straight towards Konohamaru, not really noticing the crate above him. As soon as she was near the crate, Shikaku pulled the rope and the stick holding the crate up fell down. The girl blinked as the crate fell, leaving only Konohamaru beneath it. She stared at Shikaku and Naruto, who were walking towards him.

"What do you want?" the 7-year-old asked.

Naruto sighed. "Give us the puppy-" he was interrupted by Shikaku.

"AND the leprechauns!"

"Right, the puppy and the leprechauns, and you get Konohamaru."

The girl nodded with an evil glint in her eyes. "Deal!" she said and placed the puppy and the backpack on the ground. Shikaku ran towards them while Naruto lifted the crate to let the girl get Konohamaru. She grabbed the teen and vanished with him, cackling evilly.

Naruto sighed and grinned, making a Gai-like pose. "Mission complete!"

In a distant universe, Konohamaru screamed and several girls laughed evilly.

……………………

End of da omakes!

The third chapter, Naru's POV shall be finished, so until then… BEWARE!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-dah! 'Tis done!

So, this is the last chapter of the story! It's kinda like a short overview of the next 5 or so years, or something similar.

And it's utter crap.

Really, I tried to make it okay, but… just couldn't. Don't know why, just couldn't.

So, read and review, hope ya enjoy!

…………………

"They're going to execute Sasuke."

Shikamaru and Shikaku looked up from their game of Shogi towards Naruto, who was standing in the doorway to the room. Shikamaru leaned back slightly in his chair.

"And how do you feel about it?"

Naruto blinked, realizing Shikamaru sounded like a shrink, and judging by the muffled snickers coming from Shikaku, the man had realized it too. Shikamaru turned his head slightly and glared at his father. He didn't stop laughing.

Naruto shook his head and answered his boyfriend's earlier question, "I... don't know, really. I'm not sad, but I'm not exactly happy either. Just... don't care, I suppose."

Shikamaru nodded slightly but his father frowned. "Didn't the council want an heir for the Uchiha? They all seemed pretty obsessed about reviving his clan..."

Naruto sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down on it heavily.

"They have an heir. Or will have, in eight months."

"Who?"

"Sakura. She didn't seem exactly happy when she found out, something about pregnancy ruining her figure…? Don't really care. Anyway, she wanted an abortion, but the council forbade it. They ordered some ANBU to watch over her and as soon as the kids are born, Sasuke's going to be executed."

Shikamaru nodded, but froze as soon as he realized something. "Kids? How many Uchihas are there going to be?"

Naruto smirked. "Three. Actually, I kinda feel sorry for them, having Sasuke and Sakura as parents. Can you imagine what they're going to look like?" Shikamaru and Shikaku shuddered slightly. _Like Sasuke with pink hair… Creepy._

"Scary, isn't it?" Naruto shook his head with a slight smile. He looked towards the two Nara's again and grinned.

Shikamaru, slightly frightened because of the grin, asked the blonde, "Naruto? What are you planning?"

Naruto's grin only got larger. "I remembered why I went to Tsunade-obaa-chan in the first place! I wanted to ask her if I could keep a… a pet, I suppose."

Now even Shikaku looked scared. "It's not a bear or anything dangerous, is it?"

Naruto frowned. "No… But that would have been cool too!" The two brunettes in the room sighed in relief. _Thank God…_

Naruto stood up and introduced in his best announcer voice, "And here he comes, the one and only… Kyuubi!"

A small fox, no larger than a cat, happily ran into the room and towards Naruto, who picked the red ball of fluff up and cuddled it. The two Nara's stared.

"Naruto… Kyuubi's the demon that was sealed into you after you were born, correct?" After seeing Naruto nod, Shikamaru continued.

"And that's the same Kyuubi, the one who wanted to destroy Konoha?" Another nod.

"_Why_ is he out from the seal? Isn't it dangerous?" Naruto frowned.

"Kyuubi wouldn't hurt a fly!" Just after the blonde said that, the fox decided it would be a good idea to pounce on a fly and eat it. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so maybe he would hurt flies. And eat them. But he still wouldn't hurt anyone! I trust him. Besides, most of his charka is still sealed inside of me, Kyuubi's just possessing the fox… Or something similar, I wasn't paying attention when he explained it to me."

Shikamaru and Shikaku watched the small fox as he jumped into Naruto's arms again and curled into a ball, falling asleep almost immediately. The blonde grinned at the ball of fluff and looked up at the two brunette's, trying to look as cute as humanly possible, and succeeding.

"Can I keep him? Please?"

Shikamaru sighed, unable to resist Naruto. "Fine. Just make sure he isn't too much trouble."

Naruto grinned. "YAY! Thanks Shika!" He bounded towards the brunette, hugged him with one hand, the other still holding Kyuubi, and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gonna go find Fluffy and Yoshino! BYE!"

Shikaku smirked. "He really _does_ have you whipped!"

Shikamaru just took a shogi piece and threw it at his father.

…………….. 9 months later………………….

"Naruto, I want you to adopt the triplets."

Naruto stared. "Tsunade-obaa-chan, you can't be serious! Why me?"

Tsunade growled and slumped slightly in her chair. "Because you get along so well with them, they trust you. Besides, you're also the only one that can quiet the little demons and put them to sleep. You're their mommy."

Naruto choked on air after he heard the last sentence. "I am NOT a mommy! I'm pretty sure I'm male."

Tsunade smirked. "Pretty sure?"

The blonde teen blushed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'old hag'. Tsunade could feel her eye twitch and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Face it, brat, you're the best choice we have. Just… go home and think about it, okay? Talk to your boyfriend and come back here tomorrow morning with your answer." Naruto nodded and left, quietly walking out the door.

Tsunade looked towards the ceiling and muttered, relieved, "Finally, someone who understands the purpose of a door!"

…….

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain, staring at Konoha. He muttered something to himself and sighed. _What to do…?_

The triplets were born one month ago, on May 28-th. Sasuke was executed the next day and Sakura killed herself not soon after, leaving her children to the care of the Hokage. Tsunade didn't have enough time to take care of both the kids and being a leader of a village, so she called one of the only people she trusted enough to take care of the triplets: Naruto. The teen didn't want to, at first, but soon relented and become a permanent caretaker for the two boys and girl. Who still didn't have names.

Naruto sighed again and stood up, slowly walking towards his and Shikamaru's new apartment. Shikamaru was, like always, on the roof of the building, staring at the clouds. Kyuubi was curled up next to him, sleeping.

"Tsunade wants me to adopt the triplets."

Shikamaru, who had the same response as Naruto, choked on air and twisted around to stare at Naruto. "What?!"

Naruto frowned. "You heard me. Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to adopt the triplets."

The brunette stared at the blonde, who was by now sitting next to him.

"What are you going to do?"

Naruto sighed and stared at the ground. "I don't know. I mean, it would be nice to have children, but…" he stopped, biting his bottom lip.

Shikamaru gently pushed Naruto's head up to look at him and smiled. "Well, whatever you decide, I will support you. Remember that."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Shika."

Kyuubi decided to interrupt before the moment could get any fluffier. _"I may have a solution."_

Naruto and Shikamaru turned their heads to look at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"_Well… there is a way for two males to have a biological child. It's called Chakra Adoption and it's actually really simple. You just draw a seal on the child's chest and then both of you would have to channel some charka into it. The charka is stored in it and slowly begins to change the child's DNA. It will start to look like yo__ur biological child after ah hour or so, depending on how old the kid is. The triplets are only a month old, so it'll take them half an hour, probably. But the best part is that it saves some of the original DNA and charka, so any bloodlines that the child has are still there."_ Kyuubi looked towards Naruto and saw the teen was confused. He sighed.

"_Y__our charka changes how the kid looks but keeps previous bloodlines. The Sharingan is still available for the brats. Got it?"_ Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Shika, what do you think? Should we do it?"

Shikamaru started whining like the lazy ass he is. "Man, the brats are going to be so troublesome!"

Naruto grinned.

………….

The next morning, when Naruto, Shikamaru and Kyuubi went to see Tsunade, she was sleeping. Naruto took a deep breath. And yelled.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan! Jiraiya's stealing your secret stash of sake!"

Tsunade immediately woke up and stood, knocking over her chair and the desk (somehow). She ran over to a painting and pushed it out of the way, revealing a safe. Quickly inserting the correct combination, Tsunade pulled open the door and sighed in relief. _My stash is safe…_

After the blonde woman closed the safe door, she turned around and glared at Naruto, who was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Shikamaru and Kyuubi just stared at the two, wondering if that happened often.

"You brat! Stop doing that!" Tsunade yelled, proving to Shikamaru and Kyuubi that it did happened often.

"Heh, sorry obaa-chan. That was the safest way to wake you up…" Naruto grinned mischievously. Tsunade sighed and, after pulling her table and chair back up, sat down.

"So, you decided what you're gonna do about the brats?" she asked. _Oh please GOD! Let him adopt them! If I have to put up with these demons one more day I'll go INSANE!_

"We're adopting them!" Naruto yelled happily. Tsunade froze. _Did he just… He agreed! Thank GOD he agreed!_

The blond haired woman almost jumped up and did a happy dance, but decided against it. She had a reputation to maintain.

"But!" Tsunade froze. _What now?_

"We want to do a Chakra Adoption." Naruto finished, still grinning. Tsunade stared at him.

"A what?"

The blonde haired teen sighed. "Kyuubi, please explain."

The fox nodded and jumped on Tsunade's desk, explaining it the same way he did to Naruto and Shikamaru. The woman, luckily, understood.

"Okay! If it's not dangerous, then let's do it!" Tsunade said, sounding way too excited. She called Shizune, who had the triplets with her. Kyuubi took a half empty ink pot from the floor near the blonde woman's desk and jumped towards the kids.

"Okay, I'll need your blood." Naruto stared while Shikamaru just wondered why the fox wanted to seem like a vampire high on blood and sugar. (A/N: That doesn't really seem to fit in, does it?) The brunette sighed and walked over to Kyuubi, taking a kunai from his pocket, making a shallow cut on his palm and letting some of the blood flow into the ink pot.

After Naruto stopped staring at Kyuubi, he also went over to the small fox and let some blood drip into the ink pot from a wound he made his palm. The fox nodded and dipped his tail into the pot, mixing the ink and blood.

"Okay, hand me one of the brats," he said and pulled his ink-and-blood-covered tail out from the pot. Shikamaru took one of the babies out from the crib and knelt so the child was eye-level with Kyuubi. The fox turned around slightly, drawing something on the young boy's chest.

"Finished! Now just touch the middle of the seal and send some charka into it, I'll tell you when to stop. And don't worry, this isn't painful." The fox was grinning slightly as he looked at the seal. The seal itself was simple, a small circle inside of a larger one and with odd squiggly lines coming out of it. It was small, about the size of a baby's palm print.

Shikamaru went first. He put a finger in the smallest circle and sent some of his charka into it. After a while, Kyuubi told him to stop, and Naruto went next. They repeated the process with the other two babies and sighed when it was over. Tsunade smirked slightly.

"So, now that the brats are adopted, what are you going to name them?" Shikamaru and Naruto froze.

"We hadn't thought of that," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto grinned.

"How about we name one of them-" Shikamaru interrupted him. "We are NOT going to name ANY of them after a food product, or anything associated with food!"

Naruto pouted. "I wasn't going to offer that! I was going to offer a real name! Like… Yukio! For him!" he lifted one of the boy's out of the crib. The child was already looking like his parents, his previously dark red hair now a dark brown and black eyes slowly turning into a lighter brown.

"'Cause he's so darn cute and gets everything he wants!" Naruto finished. He then placed the boy back in the crib and pulled out his brother, who looked almost identical to him. Naruto frowned slightly.

"How about… Chikako! See, 'cause he's the laziest and probably smartest!" Naruto's logic was never wrong so Shikamaru and Tsunade just nodded. _It's too early to be arguing with him..._

The blonde teen grinned and put the brown eyed boy back in the crib, gently taking out his sister. The girl was almost identical to Naruto, the only difference the darker hair color. Naruto frowned again.

"I… I don't know what to name her."

"How about Nariko? She _is_ the loudest of the three." Shikamaru said and Naruto grinned.

"Nariko it is! How do you like it, baby? Do you like the name Nariko?" the blonde cooed. The girl just made a strange 'gaa' sound and pulled on Naruto's longish hair, giggling slightly. The blonde teen just grimaced and tried to tug his hair from the baby's surprisingly strong grip.

Tsunade and Shikamaru just smirked.

…………..

"Mom! Dad! Naruto and I need to talk to you!" Shikamaru yelled as he entered the Nara house, carrying one of the boys. Yoshino was the first to react. She walked out of the kitchen and stared at her son and his boyfriend. Shikaku arrived there a few seconds later, also stopping to stare.

"Shikamaru, Naruto… Why do you two have children with you? Especially children that look suspiciously like you?" Yoshino asked after about a minute. Shikamaru started walking towards the living room.

"Let's sit down, okay? Then we'll talk." Shikaku and Yoshino nodded and followed Shikamaru and Naruto into the living room, sitting onto a couch.

"So… when did men get the ability to produce children out of thin air?" Yoshino asked. Naruto grinned and decided to explain.

"They're the Uchiha triplets. We just adopted them!" Yoshino and Shikaku looked even more confused, so Naruto nudged Kyuubi, who had been sleeping in one of his pockets, to explain. The fox told them the same thing he told Naruto, Shikamaru and Tsunade and fell asleep after he was done talking.

"So now they're biologically yours?" Yoshino asked and Naruto nodded enthusiastically. The woman grinned and sent a small glare towards his husband. Shikaku paled and, after Shikamaru gave the boy in his lap over to Naruto, grabbed the teen and dragged him towards the other side of the room.

"Come on, Shikamaru, girl talk time over there, you do NOT want to be there when they start talking!" the man said, ignoring the fact that Naruto was male. Shikamaru glanced back at his boyfriend and mother and saw them talking and giggling about something excitedly. _Girl talk indeed…_

Shikamaru often wondered how he ended up with such a girly guy.

…………….

"And so, today, I name you, Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage!" Tsunade yelled, smiling. Naruto looked down from the balcony he was standing on and smiled, seeing all his friends either congratulating him or smiling. Looking behind him, the blond saw his family, his husband and kids, now already 5 years old, all grinning.

Naruto grinned too. _Perfect…_

…………….

END! Of the story. That means there'll be no more.

The logic behind the names: Yukio means 'gets what he wants', Chikako is 'child of wisdom' and Nariko is thunder. Logical, ne?

Sooo… I'm sure many people are wondering if I'm planning on writing the Naru POV thing, but… I tried and totally screwed it. It sounded like it was written by an idiot!

Wait… I just insulted myself. Wow.

BUT! If you REALLY want it, review. If I get enough people who want it, then I'll probably write it. And try to make it more-or-less normal.

And since this chapter is _slightly_ short, I did an omake. They're just too fun to write!

Disclaimer for the omakes from the last chapter applies.

………… **Omake number one …………**

Kiba and Naruto do something no man should do.

Shikamaru sighed. Again. For the 67-th time that evening. _Boring…_

He looked up at the clock again and felt relieved that his shift ends in 2 minutes. Who knew working at the mission's office could be so boring?

Shikamaru glanced at the clock again and grinned. His shift was over. He stood up and stretched slightly.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru jumped slightly and stared at the man next to him.

"What, Neji?"

"Did Kiba visit Naruto before you left?" the older man asked.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru answered and, after seeing Neji nod, asked, "You want to come and get you little pet dog?"

Neji glared at the smirking Nara, but still nodded and followed Shikamaru to his and Naruto's new apartment. They walked in silence for 5 minutes before reaching it. The younger man pulled a key out from his pocket and opened the door, walking in and throwing off his shoes. Neji followed, looking around slightly. He frowned when he heard giggling from one of the bedrooms and walked towards it. He opened the door and stared. Just stared, because his brain had been turned to mush when he opened the door. Shikamaru had noticed Neji standing at the doorway to his and Naruto's bedroom and walked next to him, looking in. He also stared, because what was inside…

Wait, let's start with the less important things. Inside the room were Naruto, Kiba, his sister, Hana, and Yoshino, plus five dogs and a fox. That wouldn't be too weird; Naruto and Kiba had been spending lots of time together when their boyfriends were away or when they weren't on missions. Yoshino and Hana also spent time with the two, and the dogs and fox were almost always near their owners, who were currently in the room.

But the most important thing, the thing that turned both Neji's and, later, Shikamaru's brain into mush, was what Naruto and Kiba were wearing.

They both had similar outfits: short black skirts, black boots, long striped socks, black sleeveless tops and long sleeved fishnet shirts under it. Naruto's shirt had 'Foxy' written on it in big orange letters, while Kiba's had 'I do it doggy style' in red. They both had several chains hanging from their waists, and the skirts only reached about mid-thigh. The striped socks, red and black for Kiba and orange and black for Naruto, also reached about mid-thigh, with only about 10 cm of bare skin visible between them and the skirt. They both had some orange and red bands on their wrists, with some chains.

Yoshino and Hana had apparently helped Naruto and Kiba, because the blond had his hair pulled back into a low and spiky ponytail. The brunette's hair had been drowned in hair gel and now resembled something vaguely feminine. The markings on their cheeks had been covered with makeup.

"What… the… Hell…?"

Naruto and Kiba looked towards the two men in the doorway and grinned. They almost ran towards Shikamaru and Neji, both glomping their respective boyfriend.

"Take us dancing!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison. Shikamaru and Neji just stared.

"Why… would you want to go dancing?" Neji asked, because Shikamaru's brain was still mush.

"'Cause we've never been dancing with you before, so please?" Kiba and Naruto were almost on their knees, pleading. Shikamaru glanced down at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"Fine…"

Naruto grinned and hugged Shikamaru. "Thanks, Shika!"

Kiba looked towards Neji, who looked like he was trying to stop himself from killing something. The older man opened his eyes slightly, sighed, and nodded. Kiba grinned and hugged him.

Kyuubi and Akamaru wondered how they got stuck with such… girly owners.

Hana and Yoshino smirked at each other. _Out website will be the greatest!_

………

The next day, when Konohamaru told Naruto and Kiba that he had seen Shikamaru and Neji with two women, the two would just smirk and walk on.

………………………

End of da omake.

You know, this seemed… pointless, and not really funny. Maybe I'm just sad that no-one will talk to me, or something… Ah, don't know.

Still, this should have been ready 2 days ago, I just forgot that the magical fanfiction-fairies don't really like me. I have no effin idea how this has to do with anything, but still…

So, yeah, review…?


End file.
